Chapter 34
Restless 'is the 34th chapter of Taamo's Taiyou no Ie ' Summary This chapter starts off with Daiki's thoughts about Sugimoto's love conflict. When finishing up from his work, a Hall Kitchen Staff informed him that some girl was waiting for him outside. When he leaves, he gets an apology from Sugimoto about her drunk behavior. Due to the cold weather, Daiki suggests to continue their conversation inside. There, Daiki gets them something to drink, and Sugimoto comments how he looks like Hiro. He replies how nobody ever told him that. She apologizes once again on how the tiniest resemblence of Hiro affects her. She cant forget him considering that they are mostly together at work. Daiki searching for a reply says to her that time is the best medicine, knowing that "keep trying" won't work. As Daiki walks home he ponders that if he was in her situation, he would surely leave the house. Daiki returns home greeted by Hiro. He asks where Mao is and Hiro responds that she is hiding in her room. Then Hiro informs him that they were thinking of going on a trip with Mao's family. Daiki changes the topic and tells Hiro that Sugimoto came to the bar and cried. He asks why he rejected her, and wondered if he had someone else in mind. Daiki, wanting an answer from Hiro is replied back with a typical answer, that Hiro himself has no feeling for her so it would be rude to accept it. Deciding not to say it outloud, Daiki was sure that it was because Hiro likes Mao, and becomes unsure what to do, doubting that he can steal her from him. Though understanding that he can't do much, and secretly begs for him not to say he likes Mao. At the Motomiya Household, Yui and Mao are both folding origami, much to Stepmother]'s delight. However, Mao's dad is still ignoring Mao. Mao asks Yui, Stepmom and her dad if they would like to go on a trip with Hiro's family. Her dad doesn't repond and Mao continues to tell them that they were thinking of going to Kyoto, and renting a place where dogs are allowed. Yui, who is excited of going on a trip with the Croquette, and her step-mother agrees to go. Yui and her stepmother convinces her dad to go, making her relieved. Her dad says he is going to take a bath, while in thought, wonders why Mao, who hates him and chose to be with the Nakamura family, wants to come back home. He tries not to believe that Mao is doing this to get close to Yui and her stepmother to leave him alone. Mao, in her room, messages Hina asking if she wants to go on the trip. Hina reading the text and tells her cousin, Kokoa about the trip; Kokoa encourages her to go, but says she won't. Kokoa thinks that Hina hates her brothers, however, Hina tells her she doesn't, in fact loves them both a lot. Mao, energetic, greets Daiki at school. This is because Mao gets to say "good morning" to him at school, not on his house, evidence for making progress. Then she informs him that her dad agreed to go on the trip. In Daiki's mind, he says that he doesn't want her to be at her own house, though knows that her family is her first priority, then Hiro. Dairo wonders where he is in her world. He becomes irritated because he knows that she unintentionally dodges his question many times. Then finally, he asks Mao what she thinks of him. Mao, her face all red, answers him that he is her family. Mao is embarrassed and flees while Daiki is spaced out, surprised that he was in between the two. After Mao leaves, Chihiro comes and asks if he confessed to her, and is relieved knowing that he didn't. Then Chihiro gives advice to him, one that should have been told to her before, that how Daiki should still confess to Mao even if it leaves her in a dilemma. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters